Stephanie Moon
)]] Name: Stephanie Moon Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade:'''11th '''School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: '''Hockey, tennis, video games, television and cinema (especially film noire) '''Appearance: Stephanie is small for her age at 5"3 and 110 pounds despite having an athletic frame. She is a wiry Caucasian with short blonde spiky hair which is kept out of her eyes with a black headband. She has three rings in the top of her left ear (two red flanking a single white). She favours dark tank tops, jeans, her school sports jacket and boots. On Announcement Day she was wearing her school sports jacket with a dark green top underneath and blue jeans. Her skin is pale and often bruised by sports, though otherwise unblemished. She has a thin face with a slightly upturned nose, piercing icy blue eyes and thin eyebrows . Her nails are bitten to the quick and painted turquoise. Biography: Steph was born prematurely and complications from birth nearly killed her shortly afterwards. As a result her parents often spoil her and have given her a false sense of her own worth. Though she dislikes her parents constant affection and attempts to mollycoddle her she has learned to turn it to her advantage, meaning she wants for little. She first realised that she could take advantage of this when she was about four and wanted a teddy bear she saw whilst on holiday. The animal was large and impractical, especially to be carried on the plane back across America to say nothing of overpriced. However, her parents proved unable to say no to her, she ended up carrying it everywhere. For many years it held the pride of place on her bed, until she decided she was too grown up for stuffed animals. From then on she found it difficult to resist using her influence over her parents, especially when she knows that she can get her own way. It is more the amount they worry about her and constantly expect texts if she is out without telling them than their actual affection which she dislikes. As a result she often feels stifled and annoyed, which sometimes makes her unfairly lash out verbally. Her dad is a busy business man working as an accountant for a local firm. Her mother is a keen sportswoman and works as a secretary for the same firm. Stephanie is an only child, further exacerbating her spoilt nature. Her parents are aware that she is spoilt but have had trouble saying no to her, as their only child which they nearly lost at birth. With a precedent of giving in to her demands it has also been difficult for them to subsequently change their parenting style. They are frustrated that she feels the need to hide her more affectionate and kind self, especially seeing the harm it does to her self esteem. They have seen her kind side both at home and when they have come to cheer her on at sports game. They are adept enough at reading her that they recognise the signs of her closing herself off. This seems to occur when she is upset, annoyed or wants something. However, her parents try to avoid confrontation feeling this will simply exacerbate the situation. In return she does feel slightly bad abusing their affection but finds it difficult to break the long standing habit, especially if she is already annoyed. As a little girl her mum gave her the affectionate nickname Snowy, partly due to her then very light blond hair, yet the nickname is a constant source of annoyance to her. Due to her age her mother has tried to drop the nickname but it still surfaces occasionally, especially in moments when her mum is feeling affectionate or proud. Her mother pushed her to play sports from a young age so she could fulfil her parents' jaded sporting dreams. These were given up after Steph's birth, due to the attention she needed when a very small child coupled with her parents' jobs. As a result she has no real interest in academia,though she is certainly not stupid, keeping her grades above failure. This economy of effort, doing the bare minimum to pass, typifies her relationship with academia. Her teachers often despair that if she applied herself as much to academia as she did to her hobbies she would attain a far higher grade point average. Her parents are torn between pleasure in their daughter's sporting achievements and a wish that she would challenge herself more academically. They realise that she pushes herself as a sports star and as such has less time left over for academia, as they themselves have encouraged her, however they try to make sure that when she is in the house that her work gets done. This can lead to arguments but again more often than not Steph manages to get her own way. In lessons she struggles to hold her tongue, either talking to friends or needlessly offering unhelpful input. She does not apply herself to any subject she can't see the point in. Subjects such as English and History have been largely neglected as pretentious and ultimately pointless. She has found a far greater enjoyment in more logic based subjects, including maths and the sciences. Even these are based more upon talent than any real push to do well. Stephanie is determined to follow logic based subjects, a preference she perhaps picked up from her father. This may reflect the fact that like video games they require no interpretation and have simple right and wrong answers. She was bought up with her parents telling her that she was special and a princess. As a result she struggled when she entered school to make many friends as she was slightly spoiled. In reality she was upset that she struggled to make friends and after failed attempts in this area she tried to cover up her sadness. She did this by telling herself she didn't need anyone else. This made her come across as an egotist to many of her classmates. Her constructed icy persona was a further attempt to convince herself that she didn't need people who didn't like her and furthermore that she didn't care what they thought. When she got slightly older and blossomed as a sportswoman she slowly began to make a few friends. Through the close nature of the team these people saw past her façade. They realised in reality she could be funny and kind to her friends and tolerated her quips, knowing that was just what she was like. Her old image continued simply because many people believed this was what she was really like. She tries not to think about what others really think about her and often avoids them or retreats into her hobbies. At school her place on the sports team gave her a reasonable social status, though she lacks the real charisma or even will to join the upper echelons of the social ladder. She walks around with a knowing smirk on her face and her manner is often cold towards those people she does not know. Though undeniably talented as a sport star her she can try to do much herself, as she wholeheartedly believe in her ability and drive to succeed on the sports field. Though not nearly as egotistical as she appears to be, her natural confidence in her sporting ability treads a fine line between natural confidence in her ability and egotism. Her place on the sports team has gained her some attention with boys but she is unwilling to commit herself to any relationship. Truth be told she loves any attention she gets but is afraid that she will look weak if she lets people past her defences through showing any type of affection. Furthermore, she is afraid these people will just leave her. This quasi-isolationism was reinforced by a solitary childhood. Instead she hides behind a wall of sarcasm. She has had one or two dates but isn't particularly interested yet, preferring to spend her free time on sports and video games. She loves the gritty nature of film noire since she first saw one on a disastrous date. The gritty and dark nature chimed with her as very different from a lot of other genres being broadcast. It also created the teenage angst lacking from her suburban American childhood and gave her a sense of drama. With her grades not fulfilling her potential, her annoying parents and pressures she likes to relax through both sports and video games. She loves the escapist element of video games but sometimes she is unwilling to spend time on more worldly concerns such as her grades. Likewise she loves to daydream, her favourites being imagining herself as a world class sports star and the heroine from her favourite video games. Steph does not really think about the program considering it a bit of a morbid subject. She avoids watching the program whenever possible as it takes video game like themes to a disturbing and real level. It upsets her that so many people have to die but is afraid to voice this opinion as it may seem unpatriotic and also contradicts her self image as an ice queen. She is not inherently either racist or xenophobic but her general nature and attitude could easily lead to these conclusions. In fact she has shown herself to have a lot of affection and kindness. However, her reputation means she hides this as a defence mechanism in order to give the appearance she doesn't want or need any more friends than she already has. Both her parents' have completed their military service, alternating their five year slots so that at least one of them was always there to look after their only daughter. Over this period Stephanie withdrew into her shell to try to hide how afraid she was of the possibility that they might die. She was afraid to be mocked for showing any emotion and going against her reputation. This revealed a far more caring side of her that she was desperate to keep hidden. She also does not believe in gun toting patriotism, a view reinforced by various stories she heard during her parents' compulsory military service. She is careful not to express this opinion too loudly for fear of official reprimand and certainly would not go as far as overt criticism of the government or country. Due to a lack of direction, not helped by her spoilt upbringing, if she doesn't get into university via a sports scholarship she intends to serve her military service early, partly to avoid putting any child she may have through the same anxiety she felt. Advantages: She is naturally sporty, athletic and in good shape. Her distrusting nature and the possible aid of the sport clique may help her. Disadvantages: Her inability to keep her smart alec comments to herself, as they are a part of her constructed persona, may annoy potential help or even cause confrontations. Her lack of really close trustworthy friends will not help her longer term survival. Furthermore, her attempt to keep her façade of being uncaring, as it is not always easy to shrug off habits and mannerisms cultivated over the years, may lead to her becoming isolated and easily picked off. Although athletic her spoilt upbringing may lead to her not being as adept at looking after herself over the course of the program. Designated Number: Female Student #6 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Half Brick '''Conclusion: F06 has the physical gifts, but not the attitude nor the weapon to match them. Verdict, she may put in a decent showing, but lacks the fortitude to go all the way. The above biography is as written by aristea. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Drowned in the lake '''Collected Weapons: Half Brick (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: '''Tori Gavlik '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stephanie, in chronological order. Program V2 *Uncle Sam Says *Inventory Check *Listenlistenlisten! *Aimless *The Murky Depths Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie Moon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program